Don't Give Up
by andreakayy
Summary: Why was Scully so late for her meeting with the Hospital Administration? Well, she was at home with Mulder, crying on the bathroom floor, with him holding her. Spoilers for xf2! Dedicated to Gillian Anderson for her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MSR R


**I thought of this one the third time I saw xf2. But, I haven't gotten around to writing it. Actually, I just haven't gotten around to finishing it. I rewrote it several times! I finally think I got it right. Thanks to Teliko. x3. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OMG, THANK YOU.**

So, this is dedicated to Gillian Anderson. I hope you have the best birthday ever! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! She inspires me to do the best in whatever I do because I believe that she does the best in what she does. No one could surpass her talent. No, not in a thousand years. I could only hope to become nearly that good of an actress. I sound corny. Oh well. She's em-azing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-files. sob. sob. sob. If I did I would meet Gillian Anderson, David Duchovny, Chris Carter, Frank Spotnitz, and all the other amazing minds that collaborated over the past 15 years. Yes... I wish I did own some part of x-files**.

**Story: Don't Give Up**

"Mulder," Scully pulled on his hand in the snow. He looked to her, seeing every emotion she had playing in her eyes. "Please. Let's go home." Agent Whitney eyed him. It was obvious what that jealous woman was thinking. Mulder looked from Scully to Agent Whitney who was glaring more than she was staring.

"Agent Whitney," She smiled at him.

"Yes, Fox?" Scully didn't like her using his first name.

"I'll just meet you at resources tomorrow at nine."

"Wait, Fox I don't understand."

"I have to be at home, tonight." Mulder put his arm around Scully and walked her to the passenger door. He pulled her close as they walked, his lips brushing against her forehead slightly.

--  
When they arrived back at the house, Scully was asleep against the car door. He didn't want to wake her. She had trouble enough with sleeping that night. Mulder was relieved to see her sleep.

He went around to her door through the snow. Carefully he unbuckled her seat belt, not wanting to wake her. She sighed a little in her sleep, but Mulder still lifted her up bridal style to carry her to bed. He was really irritated with her that night, but none the less, he still loved her with every inch of his body. He couldn't allow himself to say no to go home with her looking at him like that. Her eyes looked like she was on the verge of crying.

With all the clothing she was wearing it would be hard to undress her, her coat, her sweater, t-shirt, jeans, and boots. He had to wake her. He didn't want her to be over heated while sleeping or uncomfortable.

"Scully?" He whispered against her ear.

"Mmm," she began to wake.

"I'm gonna need you to help yourself get dressed. I can't do it, not with everything you're wearing."

Mulder awoke to Scully's alarm clock going off. It was exactly six thirty. She was nestled right next to him, her head on his chest. They only slept like that when something was bothering her. She was both worried and stressed, Mulder knew that.

"Morning," Scully said after rolling over to clonk the alarm clock on the snooze button. She kissed him lightly before struggling to wake up. They had gotten home at 3:30. They barely got any sleep. She rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom to start her shower.

After a good twenty minutes of being in the shower, Mulder went into the bathroom.

"I uh... have to go down to Resources at Quantico today, Scully. Are you going to be coming?" Scully shut off her water and grabbed the towel. That was draped over the frosted shower door. She came out, the towel tightly wrapped around her, her hair dripping.

"Mulder, I have to be at the hospital today. I have a job. And no, you don't have to go down to Quantico."

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't have to go down?"

"Nothing Mulder. Forget I said anything." He rolled his eyes.

"H-how long are you working today?"

"I have a lot to do today. I have a meeting at eight."

"The boy?"

"Yes, Mulder." She exhaled. Since when had she been holding her breath? "I...I was thinking of what you said last night, Mulder. I was thinking of what you said about me relating Christian to William." Her lip quivered and she hadn't looked at Mulder since she said that the meeting had to do with Christian.

"Scully," Mulder walked up to Scully and wrapped his bare arms around him. She had been holding her breath again, and she let out a shaky breath against his arms. The tears that were welted in her eyes fell, and she whimpered against his bare chest.

"I can't give up on him, Mulder. If it... if William was going through what this child is going through... would you want his doctors to just give up?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "I wouldn't. I'm not going to give up on this boy, but I can't... I can't allow him to suffer." She completely crumbled in his arms.

"Shh," Mulder pulled back to look at her reddened and tear stained cheeks.

"Just..." she was struggling for words as she forced herself back into his arms, forcing her head to lay against his chest. "Just hold me until I have to go." Mulder slumped back against the wall and slid down it until her was sitting. He pulled Scully down with him. She cuddled into his arms and cried.

"I..." she choked on her words. "I dreamt last night that William was in the same position as Christian." Mulder held her as she cried into him. (A/n: Teliko.x3 began writing here.)"He was suffering so much, Mulder, and there was nothing I could do about it. The only thing I could do was pray. Our little boy was in so much pain and he looked so... lifeless, Mulder," she sobbed into his chest and clung to his shoulders. She needed to feel him, needed that reassurance that he was there with her, sharing her pain. Mulder could still feel her shake in his arms, thinking she was done explaining her dream, but she spoke up again before he could respond."'Mommy, I know it makes you sad to see like this, but I'm okay. Don't cry. Please don't cry. It makes me sad, mommy. I know you're doing all you can to save me. I love you- and Daddy.' That's what he told me in my dream. And... I just can't get his words out of my head. He was telling me... that I shouldn't give up. I should try and save this little boy just like I tried to save him."

"Scully, I know you," he whispered into her ear gently. He tucked her hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She let out a shaky breath and rested her forehead against his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck. "You have never given up on anything. You've always been the one to fight for the truth. You never let anything stand in your way. In this case, you're fighting for a six year old boy who desperately needs your help. Of course it's going to be harder for you because of William. Dana, not a day goes by when I don't think about our son and what he's doing, what he's learning- and it kills me that I never got to be the father I wanted to be, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him. I love him so much. I love you for giving him to me. You are an amazing woman, an amazing doctor, and an amazing mother."

(A/n: I began writing here.)  
"Oh, Mulder," She was now on her knees, clutching on to him as much as possible. Her sobs broke out unevenly and she wasn't able to catch her breath. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've robbed you of that ch-" He cut her off with his lips hard against hers, shutting her up, and causing her to forget what she was saying. He pulled away after nearly five seconds, leaving her even more breathless than before.

"I thought we were past the blaming stage, Scully? None of this, I repeat, none of this is your fault. It wasn't then and it isn't now." She looked at him lovingly, with her glassy blue eyes. "I'll say it again Scully, you are an amazing woman, an amazing doctor, and an amazing mother." Tears silently fell from her eyes once she blinked. Her eyes never left his. He kissed it away. "Don't cry." He murmured against her cheek.

"No," Scully said, placing her hands on either side of his face, pulling it back to look at him. "It's just... hearing you say that. It means a lot."

"You already should have known it." He smiled and she smiled back at him. She kissed his forehead passionately and her lips lingered their seconds after the kiss, before pulling away. "Now, listen to me." He spoke softly. "I don't want you for a moment doubting anything I said. You always make the right decisions. That's one of the many," He stressed the word many before his voice became soft again, "reasons I fell in love with you." Her heart melted at the words. "You're the most determined woman I ever met. I mostly know this because you were so determined to prove me wrong," he joked.

"Not true," Scully added with one short breath. He smiled at the fact that the angst was finally lifting from their shoulders. He lifted them both off the floor, and then lifted her chin so her face was directly angled up at his. Her face was wet from the tears, and her eyes were all puffy from the tears as well. Mulder still saw her as beautiful.

"You're gonna be late," he warned before pushing his lips against hers. They moved together in sync before parting almost a minute later. Scully was struggling to catch her breath. The tears wore her out. She glanced at the small analog clock on a stand in the bathroom, 7:30. Had she really been consoling in Mulder, all vulnerable, for the past forty minutes? Apparently.

"I'll let you get ready." He pulled away and out of the bathroom, leaving her to herself.

--  
"Don't forget what I said," He whispered at the door. Scully was undoubtedly going to be late, by ten minutes at least. She nodded. Mulder brought his lips down to hers for a quick kiss goodbye, "Love you."

"You too, Mulder."

--  
**Okay, that took me forever. And thanks to Teliko.x3's help... with her (PERFECT) addition... I think I got it just right.  
Yes, it was perfect Brittney... so DONT say it wasnt. It was. It was. It was.**

I saw xf2 four times in theatres. woo.

Please. Please. Please. Review. Haha, make my typing then deleting then typing then deleting then typing then deleting etc worth it. lol  
Happy Birthday Gillian! You're beter than some drink! Drink should actually get with mechanic...

--A.


End file.
